


Hey, Daddy-O

by unicornsandbutane



Series: My Heart Belongs to Daddy [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Marilyn Monroe - Freeform, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scout has some interesting jack-off material.</p><p>Warning: Somewhat incestuous. This was written before Blood in the Water, and so, we had less indication that the RED Spy is canonically the BLU Scout's father. Still, given the relationship between the RED Spy and the BLU Scout's mother, some material in this series could be seen as pretty dicey. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Daddy-O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyscrunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sillyscrunchy).



If anyone asked, it was for the image of Marilyn Monroe on the record jacket. And yeah, that barely-there nylon number with the itsy bitsy little black bikini on top had done a thing or two for him on previous nights. But, as he leaned back on his sheets and slipped his hand under his waistband, he thought about the real reason he purchased this album. 

He knew just about where to drop the needle, and he didn’t much care about the intro to the song, so he could use that time to get comfortable, kick his knickerbockers and shoes off, arrange the pillows to where he wanted them. 

The chorus, though, was where he started stroking himself, teasing his cock as it hardened under his hand. The head fit so nicely into the cup of his palm as he rubbed it, felt it begin to stand away from his body. He pushed his shorts down and rolled his balls in his fingers, imagining other hands, rough hands, not soft, feminine hands, but hands that might be as callused as his, strong like his. Maybe quicker, more deft. He stifled a gasp against his blanket.

The melody swelled and so did he, wrapping a tight fist around himself, licking the digits of his other hand, and lowering his wet fingers to rub around his entrance. Would he try and fuck himself this time? What would he fuck like? He tried to picture it, conjuring up the words and phrases in a language he didn’t understand, murmured into his ear. They’d sound pejorative, and diminutive, and he’d love it. He’d love it, love those deceptively thin fingers, with their hidden strength, gripping his ass and parting his cheeks, baring him. 

He could just hear the low chuckle from the man’s throat, as if masked by the tones from the record player. He’d call the Scout ‘his’, and then ask him if it was true. Aren’t you mine, little one? Yes, he’d say, all yours.

"… Yes my heart belongs to Daddy, so I simply couldn’t be bad, yes my heart belongs to Daddy, da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dad!"

His breath hitched, and his hands sped up, the tip of his middle finger dipping into himself, and that slight stretch, that little burn, it was enough. He shuddered and arched and came, the last lyrics of the song lingering in his ears:

"But my heart belongs to Daddy, ‘Cause my Daddy treats me so well."

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced here is “My Heart Belongs to Daddy” by Cole Porter (1938). I actually like earlier recordings better than the Marilyn one, but I figure the Scout is more likely to have Ms. Monroe’s album. I heard this song and could think of nothing but the BLU Scout masturbating to thoughts of the RED Spy. Then Scrunchy said a thing and I finally typed this little thing up.
> 
> Find me on tumblr for more fic. c:


End file.
